Unexpected
by aussiebabe290
Summary: Its one thing to be expecting a baby- but in the circumstances that Jesse and Beca were? They were in so far over their heads. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based off Anna Kendrick's character's plot in What to Expect When You're Expecting. Please read and review, let me know what you think!**

* * *

"You're such a weirdo", Beca Mitchell had whispered, before all but jumping him in the fifth row. Jesse had kissed her back with an equal amount of enthusiasm, ignoring the looks and teasing they were getting from their fellow Treblemakers and Bellas. Aubrey in particular looked like she was about to have a coronary, but Chloe had been able to calm the girl with a few gentle pats to the shoulder.

And now, almost four months later, there they were.

"I love you, Beca Mitchell", Jesse said with a grin, as they headed to the station. "You know what we should do? We should do it on the No-Sex Desk".

"You're such a weirdo", she laughed (but if she was honest, the idea had been playing on her mind since the finals). But the difference between the two of them and that time last year was that he was now her weirdo. He wasn't just the boy who would make stupid jokes in order to make her smile, he wasn't just the one who had called her beautiful on their first meeting in a roundabout kinda way, he wasn't just the boy who had flirted shamelessly with her in the pool. He was her weirdo. "I mean, seriously, we don't know what's on that thing".

"We should have brought your black light".

"We should have", she agreed.

As opposed to the year before, where Jesse would spend the majority of their working time flirting shamelessly with her (not that she minded, if she was truly honest) and she spent her working time sending snippy, sarcastic remarks in his direction, the pair were quite content to work in silence. Not the awkward silence that had come around after the blow up and her arrest, but peaceful, content silence. They still flirted shamelessly, and he tried to force a smile out of her (holding in the smile was part of the fun, Beca knew), but for the most part, they were content to work in silence.

And they did. Most of the time.

"Hey Bec?" Jesse said from the floor. "What's the date?"

Beca glanced at the calendar hanging above the desk. "The seventeenth".

"Thanks".

It took a few moments for her own words to register, and when they did, her eyes bugged open. It was the seventeenth. It was the seventeenth and her period was due on the tenth.

She was never late. It was something she prided herself in.

"Bec?" Jesse said in alarm, setting down the pile of CDs and scurrying towards her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing", she said breezily, brushing him off.

"No no no, you're putting up walls. We've moved past this, remember? You weren't going to do this anymore!" he panicked, taking her hands in his. "We're a team, remember? You don't do that anymore!"

Once Beca had her walls up, getting through to her was like shouting through eighteen layers of concrete, reinforced with steel. The girl was stubborn, and knew how to shut out the world.

"Jesse". She squeezed his hands. "It's okay". She smiled at him, and felt Jesse relax a little.

"Don't do that to me, alright?" he scolded.

It was so not okay.

And seven hours later, she found herself staring down at what would determine her future.

"Fuck".


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh holy shit", Beca whispered, staring down at the pregnancy test. "Oh, fuck fuck fuck…"

Pregnancy was not a part of the plan. Maybe Jesse's plan ("we're gonna have aca-children. It's inevitable"), but she was fairly sure that he meant in fifteen years or so. In another lifetime.

Not after six months of dating and in their second year of college.

But here they were, facing the reality that was their life.

"Hey Beca!" Fat Amy called, hammering on the door. "Hurry up, stop hogging the bathroom!"

Gathering up her things and doing her best to conceal it from Fat Amy, she opened the door and barged out, past Fat Amy.

"I just wanted a minute!"

"Jesus, what crawled up your arse?" Fat Amy said, with her usual eloquent concern.

Ignoring her roommate, Beca continued down the hall, on a mission towards the Treble House.

"Hey Beca!" Donald greeted her, as he combed his hair in the living room.

"Jesse around?" she wanted to know. "Sorry, hi".

"Jesse!" Benji called from the kitchen.

"What?"

"Beca's here!"

"Hey Bec!" Jesse called. "Come in!"

Beca farewelled the two boys, before all but running into Jesse's room. He grinned at her enthusiasm, before seeing her face.

"Bec, what's wrong?" he asked in concern.

There was no point in trying to prolong her confession. The sooner she got the words out, the sooner he could crush her heart into tiny pieces and they could begin to move on with their lives.

"Jesse", she mumbled, looking down at her hands and beginning to fiddle with the blanket on his bed

"Beca?" He tilted her chin up so he could see her eyes, and her pupils darted away from his, as she picked at her nail polish. "Bec, what's up?"

"Jesse… I'm pregnant".

"What?"

"I took a pregnancy test today, I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby".

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat it", she murmured, pulling her head away from Jesse's fingers.

"You're pregnant?"

She barely nodded, looking at the bed.

"You said you took a test?"

She nodded again.

"Are you sure you did it right?" Jesse wanted to know, and she stared.

"How exactly do you pee on a stick the wrong way?" she wanted to know. "It's idiot proof".

"Sorry, stupid question".

"Yeah". She nodded curtly.

"So…"

"So what?" she wanted to know, wringing her hands around.

"What do you want to do?" he put an arm around her, and she put her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know, Jesse". He could tell by the way that she was sitting, that her walls were slowly going back up. And there was no way, that under his watch, he would let her walls go back up. He had spent their freshman year breaking them down, slowly but surely, and he wasn't about to go through that again. "What do you want to do?"

That's what she wanted to know. She had hoped that Jesse had some sort of idea, because she was completely unsure.

"Bec?"

"What, Jesse?"

He tilted her head so she was looking into his eyes. Pressing a kiss to her lips, he took her hands in his. "Do you remember what I said to you, at hood night?"

"Yes".

"What did I tell you?"

"That I was one of those aca pella girls, you were one of those aca pella boys-"

"And we're gonna have aca-children", he finished for her, capturing her lips in his once again. "It's inevitable".

"You're happy?" her voice wavered slightly, tears pricking at the back of her eyes, and he felt his heart soar.

"Of course I'm happy! Bec, you're having my baby! The girl I love is having my child, what's not to be happy about?"

"I'm really scared, Jess", she admitted, her voice barely louder than Lily's.

"I know, Bec, so am I", he said, just as quietly. "But we're going to get there, you know why?"

"Why?" she looked up at him and she looked so young and vulnerable that Jesse felt his heart ache.

"Because we're Beca and Jesse, and I spent a year trying to get you. An aca baby was inevitable". He pressed a kiss to her lips and he felt her smile, for the first time since she had burst into the Treble House.


	3. Chapter 3

Beca didn't go back to her dorm that night. Instead she lay there beside Jesse, taking in the comfort that he offered and mulling over the fact that the two of them were going to have a baby. Jesse Swanson and Beca Mitchell were going to have a baby.

Jesse gently slid her shirt up and she smacked his hand.

"Jesse!"

"I want to see your belly!" he protested, and she relaxed.

"That's okay". She shrugged, and he grinned at her exposed stomach. It was pale and flat, but he knew that it wouldn't be long until he could see the baby bump. It wouldn't be too long until the tiny ball of cells developed into a baby and he could feel it kick.

"I hope it's a girl", he said quietly, pulling her shirt back down and resting his head on the pillow.

"Really?"

"Yeah… I mean, a girl is a lot more work-"

"Aca-scuse me?"

"I mean, I've gotta protect this kid, Bec! Can't have any daughter of mine dating". He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes. "And if it is a girl, she'll look just like you".

"You're a cheese ball".

"A cheese ball who you're having a child with", he reminded her happily. (After the initial shock of Beca's news, Jesse hadn't been able to wipe the goofy grin off his face.) "When are we going to start telling people? Because I heard you're not meant to tell them until you're like twelve weeks or so".

"I think first things first I need to see a doctor", Beca reminded him. "And I don't want to tell anyone yet. Not yet".

"You'll tell Chloe", he predicted. The redhead had become a confidant for Beca during their freshman year, and whenever she was feeling particularly stressed about the Bellas she called Chloe to vent (because venting to Aubrey was not something she was going to do).

"I'll probably tell Chloe", Beca said after a moment. "Oh holy fuck".

"What?" Jesse propped himself up on his elbow, looking at her in confusion. "Is everything alright?"

"What are we gonna tell our parents? What are we going to tell my parents? My father's going to kill me. My father is going to gut me like a fish".

"Relax, he likes me".

"He tolerates you. He doesn't like the fact that I got arrested for you".

(And he disliked the fact that he witnessed his daughter all but have sex in the fifth row at the ICCA finals the year before, after an award winning performance. He had never directly said it to her, but Beca had seen the way he glared at Jesse afterwards.)

"He'll be fine", he assured her. "My parents will be excited, they love you! I think they might like you more than they like me, actually… I don't know how to feel about that".

(Beca hadn't known what she was expecting when she walked into the Swanson house, but judging by Jesse, she should have expected it. As Caroline Swanson almost knocked her back out the front door with the force of her hug, Beca had grown to love the family.)

"What about my mum?" Beca pondered out loud. "I don't even know how she'll react…"

"They'll be fine, they'll be happy", Jesse assured her. "We're happy, they'll be happy for us".

She smiled, relaxing back into his arms. "I hope so".


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Bec!" Chloe said with a grin, through the webcam. "Oh- Beca, don't take offense to this, but you really look horrible".

Beca had woken up with her face pressed into Jesse's side, her stomach churning. But as the morning went on, her stomach had settled (despite Jesse's best attempts, food was not going into her mouth) slightly, but her face still held somewhat of a green tinge.

"Are you okay? You're not getting sick, are you?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine, Chloe".

"How are the Bellas?" she said brightly. "Aubrey's not home right now, but we were talking about you guys this morning!"

"Yeah, everyone's really good- we're ready for the fall mixer next week", she told her. "And we're getting ready for regionals".

"Beca, are you sure you're okay?" she said carefully. "Because you look like you're about to hurl, and I know that because I've been best friends with Aubrey forev-"

"Chloe, I'm pregnant", she blurted out, and Chloe's eyes bulged and jaw dropped.

"Pregnant?" she echoed, a grin spreading across her face. "Oh my God, Beca, that's amazing! That is amazing, isn't it?" she said carefully, seeing the look on Beca's face. "Bec? What do you think about this?"

"I am happy", she assured her. "I'm scared fucking shitless, but I'm happy. Jesse's happy; he's got this dopey grin on his face all the time. But I'm so scared, Chloe".

"Aw, Bec, it's gonna be okay!" Chloe beamed at her, the redhead's smile making Beca feel a little better. "I know it. And all the Bellas are gonna be there for you- even Aubrey. Aubrey and Lily and Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy and me- and the Trebles too! Donald and Benji… and Hat and Coolio!" she grinned. "Have you told anyone?"

"No, no, Jesse and I aren't telling anyone just yet. We want to make completely sure everything' okay before we do", she told her. "But I just… I just wanted to tell someone, and I couldn't tell Fat Amy".

"Fat Amy will be supportive, Beca, you know it. She'll be so supportive people will think it's her child you're carrying".

Beca chuckled slightly. "I know… it's interesting to say the least, sharing a room with Fat Amy. Way better than sharing with Kimmy Jin".

"Sharing a room with a Venus Flytrap would be better than sharing with Kimmy Jin".

(While Beca had learned to knock whenever she approached their dorm room door, sharing with Fat Amy was significantly better than sharing with Kimmy Jin, who she irritated with her breathing.)

Chloe grinned, as Beca's cheeks gained a little colour. "I'm so happy for you, Beca", she said, trying to hold back a squeal. "I want you to keep me updated, alright? Tell me everything. If you need anything, let me know. I'll be there within an hour".

"Thank you, Chloe", Beca said sincerely.

"I've gotta go now, but call me if you need anything! Love you!" Chloe blew a kiss at the camera and Beca grinned.

"Love you too, Chlo".

* * *

"Beca alert!" Benji called brightly, as he saw the tiny brunette furiously making her way towards the Treble house, looking as if she were on a mission. "Ooh, someone's not happy".

Jesse jumped up from the couch, as his girlfriend ripped open the door with such force she almost took it off its hinges, slamming it with even greater force.

"Whoa", Benji said under his breath.

Beca stomped right past the other members of the Treblemakers, into Jesse's room, throwing herself onto the bed with as much force as her tiny body could muster.

"What's up weirdo?" Jesse wanted to know from the doorway, as her theatrics took over.

"Nothing". She looked at him with a pout so big that Donald could have easily parked the Treble bus on her lip.

"Did Aubrey ring you again?" he said sympathetically. While the two frenemies had moved on to almost friendship territory, phone calls form the former Bellas captain ("This is Aubrey Posen, I'm just calling to check up on you!") always stressed out his girlfriend. "Want me to get Chloe to talk to her? Or Donald? Fat Amy will calm her down".

"No, it's not Aubrey this time". She rolled onto her back, smirking just a little at the thought of Fat Amy calming down Aubrey (something that had never worked, especially when the Australian had swung the older blonde around by the waist). "The stepmonster's pregnant".

"What?" his eyes widened and he dropped to the bed in shock.

"I know!" rolling over again, she buried her face into his pillow. Jesse patted her back gently, before lying down beside her.

"How am I supposed to tell them we're having a baby now? Jess, my baby is going to have an aunt or uncle the same age as them! That's disgusting!"

"It's gonna be okay", Jesse told her comfortingly. "Who knows, they could end up being great friends!"

She glared. "I don't even like the stepmonster".

(As far as she was concerned, the only good thing that came from that relationship was an older stepbrother, Michael, who lived with his father in New York. He called her his baby sister when they were alone- they would never let her father and his mother think that they got along- and Beca loved him like a real brother.)

Jesse had to laugh at the childish look on her face, pulling her into a hug and wrapping his arms around her. "Aw, Bec".

"I mean, first of all I had to tell them that I'm pregnant, which was never going to be easy considering my father pretty much hates your guts-"

"Hey-" he started to protest.

"Be realistic, Jesse, he does. And now I'm going to have to tell him that he will have a grandchild the same age as his kid. That's so wrong on so many levels…"

"But my parents love you", Jesse said as an afterthought. "So that's gotta out rule your dad hating me, right?"

"Sure, Jess". She curled into his side, burying her face in his shirt. "Can't we just stay in here and not tell them?"

He ran a hand through her loose curls, massaging her scalp gently. "We can't not tell them, Bec. But we can wait".

She murmured her response, not moving from her cocoon. Smiling, Jesse wrapped an arm around her, kissing the top of her head, all the while wondering what he did to deserve a girl as perfect as her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Shawshank, what did we tell you about wearing his jumpers to practice?" Fat Amy scolded, as Beca walked through the doors, a Treble hoodie drowning her tiny frame.

"You look like you're gonna hurl", Stacie said, as she took in the tiny brunette.

"You alright, Beca?" Cynthia Rose said, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Alright, let's do this", Beca called, ignoring Fat Amy and ignoring Stacie's worried looks. "Positions please people!"

They took their positions, and Beca fought hard to keep her organs in her stomach.

They made it through the routine once, but upon trying a second time, Beca knew it was too much.

"Five six seven-" Beca's hand flew to her mouth and she bolted towards the nearest rubbish bin, gagging and emptying the contents of her stomach. Retching, she was positive she threw up what felt like the last months' worth of meals- and popcorn. Jesse and his freaking popcorn.

"Hey, you okay, Shawshank?" Fat Amy said from beside her, patting her back gently.

"Mmm". She nodded, blinking back the tears stinging in her eyes from the taste. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just gimme a second- take a break".

"I think you should go back to your dorm, Beca", Stacie said. "You look really sick. One time, my boyfriend-"

"Yeah, Beca doesn't need to hear this", Fat Amy interrupted. "Go home, Shawshank".

"No, no", she interrupted. "I'll stay here, but I won't dance. You guys will, on the other hand. From the top, everyone".

Grumbling (because clearly they had thought they were going to get out of practice), they resumed their original positions, as Beca cradled her stomach as she sat on a chair.

* * *

"We get to see our baby today!" Jesse was almost bouncing, as he led Beca towards his car. She shushed him, looking around frantically.

"Shut up weirdo, we don't know who's around!"

Jesse clamped his mouth shut, unable to wipe the grin off his face. He sang along obnoxiously loud the whole way to the doctor, and Beca had to grin.

They didn't have to wait long- before Beca knew it, she was lying on the ultrasound.

"Alright, Miss Mitchell, are you ready to see your baby?" Dr Snow grinned at her and Beca nodded. Jesse squeezed her hand and the doctor squeezed the cold gel onto her abdomen, making Beca flinch.

"Sorry", she apologised, moving the wand towards her stomach.

The small thumping of a tiny heartbeat filled their ears, and Beca's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh my God", Jesse whispered, and Beca squeezed his hands. "That's our baby, Bec".

"It's a little early to tell the sex", Dr Snow told the young couple, smiling at the looks on their faces. "But they're healthy".

"That's okay", Beca gulped, feeling her voice crack in her throat.

"Would you like a copy of the ultrasound?"

She just nodded and Jesse squeezed her hand tight,


	6. Chapter 6

As the days went by, Beca's morning sickness slowly went away, and her Bellas had completely forgotten about the day she had gotten sick at practice. Chloe called her at least once a day to check up on her and Aubrey Skyped once a week.

"Bec, you're glowing", Jesse said with a grin, as Beca strolled into the empty Treble house. "Two more weeks and we can tell everyone".

"Two more weeks", Beca nodded, plopping down on a chair.

"Show me some belly, let me see".

Beca slid her shirt up, exposing the pale skin of her stomach. "It's flat. There's nothing. You can't see".

Jesse reached out to touch her stomach and she flinched, pulling away from his cold hands.

"Jesse!"

"What?"

"your mitts are cold!" she shivered, and he laughed, pulling her onto her lap and pulling her shirt down before he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the back of her head gently.

"Two more weeks".

"Two more weeks until what?" Benji wanted to know, coming into the house. "Hey Beca".

"Hey Benji".

"Oh, nothing, we're just talking". Jesse shrugged. "Do we have Trebles practice tonight, Jesse?"

"Yep". Jesse nodded. "You staying the night, Bec?"

Beca shook her head. "No, I better go back to my dorm, Fat Amy thinks I've moved out".

Jesse laughed. "As if Fat Amy's ever there".

"No, she's too busy with all her boyfriends". Beca snickered at the look on Benji's face, the boy looking alarmed.

"I've got to get to class", Jesse said suddenly, glancing at the clock, and Beca pouted. "Aw, Bec. I'll see you this afternoon, alright? We're both on at the station, remember? I'll meet you there. Love you nerd".

"Love you weirdo".

* * *

Beca slid another CD into the shelf, grinning to herself.

Jesse had changed her in so many ways. He had weaselled himself into her life the day he serenaded her from his parents' car, as the perky rape whistle girl directed her to Baker Hall. Since that day at the station where she had tried to convince Luke that Jesse didn't know her, and he hadn't cared, as long as they didn't have sex on the No-Sex Desk (they did it anyway. Multiple times). Since he had forced her to watch The Breakfast Club and tried to kiss her, and she had pushed him away. No matter how hard she pushed, Jesse had always come back.

He made her smile. He made her laugh. For the girl who had always settled for a grimace or a smirk, he had changed her in so many ways. She trusted him, and she hadn't trusted a male since her father walked out.

But most of all, he had made her a mother. His baby was growing safely inside her, their miracle. Just the thought of a mini Jesse or a mini Beca made her grin like an idiot (something her Bellas were so not used to seeing, she was the first to admit it), and she loved it.

"Hey Bec!" Jesse said brightly, slipping through the back door and catching her by surprise.

"Hey!" spinning around, she captured his lips in a kiss, and Jesse smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

"You're happy this afternoon".

"I love you, Jesse".

"I love you too, Beca". He grinned, seeing the cogs turning in her head. "What's going through your pretty head, Bec? Don't think too hard, you'll hurt yourself".

She groaned. "You're such a weirdo", she accused, smacking him on the chest and Jesse just laughed, squeezing her tight.


	7. Chapter 7

Another week had passed and Beca was absolutely bursting to tell people her news. She didn't care how her father and Sheila were going to react ("they can't be hypocritical, Bec, Sheila's pregnant", Jesse had told her and Beca had just shuddered. "Gross".), she didn't care how Jesse's parents were going to react (although they were just like Jesse and would be over the moon ecstatic), she didn't care how her mother and her Bellas were going to react ("You know what this baby is? Its actual proof that a Bella was penetrated by a Treblemaker". Beca could almost hear her roommate say it).

All she wanted to do was tell people.

But there was one more week. One more week until they were in the all clear, and then Jesse would shout it from the rooftops. Knowing that, Beca walked out of Jesse's bathroom in just her ratty tights and bra, still tugging a singlet over her head. Turning towards Jesse, she found him grinning hugely, and she frowned slightly.

"What?" she asked suspiciously, and he motioned to her stomach.

"Show me some belly".

"I'm finally starting to show". She smiled at him, pulling her shirt up to expose the small bump. Jesse held up his phone.

"I'm gonna document this, every week we'll take a new photo and watch the two of you grow", he declared. "Turn around, I want a side view".

Beca rotated a little, smiling for the camera, and Jesse beamed.

"This is gonna be the luckiest baby in the world", he declared, and Beca nodded, pulling her shirt down and joining him on the bed. Resting her head on his chest as his hands made their way to rest on her stomach, she smiled at him.

"We've got lunch with your dad and Sheila next Thursday, right?"

"Yeah". Beca nodded, turning to look him in the eyes. "Thank you for being here".

"I wouldn't be anywhere else". He smiled at her, and Beca leant towards him, pressing her lips against his. Jesse kissed her back, caressing her stomach gently. "I love you so, so much Beca Mitchell".

* * *

Beca didn't know what woke her up- when she was asleep, she was asleep. But upon waking up, she knew something was wrong. She felt an alarming wetness and knew immediately that something wasn't right.

Because the wetness was blood.

"Jess", she whispered, as she sat up gently. "Jesse, wake up". When he didn't stir (because the boy could sleep through a freaking earthquake), she began to beat his side. "Jesse, wake up, goddammit! Jess!" tears laced her voice and it was that that broke him from his slumber, blinking around.

"Whassa matter, Bec?" he murmured, the tiny brunette blurry as he tried to blink the sleep away.

"Jesse, I'm bleeding", she told him, and he sprang into action.

Barely taking the time to put on pants, he wrapped her in a jacket before moving her towards the door, picking up the car keys on the way. "We're going to the hospital".


	8. Chapter 8

Beca knew what had happened before they even got to the hospital. She had lost her baby. She was having a miscarriage.

And it was her fault.

She had wished that she had never fallen pregnant. When she saw the positive sign on the pregnancy test, she had cursed and cried and knew she had made a mistake.

But she hadn't made a mistake. She had wanted their baby.

But it didn't hit her until the doctor confirmed it.

Jesse saw her walls go right back up, as she broke down in the hospital. No amount of comfort from him was going to work. As hard as he tried, Beca pulled away and sobbed silently into her hands.

Moving into the hallway, he asked their doctor desperately about what he could do.

"There's unfortunately nothing you can do", their doctor said sympathetically. "She's passed the baby… she'll bleed like her regular monthly period for a few days. I wish there was something you could do to help or comfort her, but unfortunately this is something she'll have to do on her own. Just take care of her, Mr Swanson".

Jesse's shoulders slumped and he fought back tears at the back of his tired eyes. "Okay", he said, sounding resigned.

They kept her in the hospital for another hour, as the doctor spoke to and tried to placate the brunette. But Beca was past it. She had shut down completely, and knew it. She tried to break through, but knew that it was too far gone.

"Come on, Beca, let's go home", Jesse said quietly, reaching out to take her hand.

She pulled away, following him silently to the car.

Once they were in the car, Jesse turned off the radio. Neither of them wanted to hear anything right now. Jesse wanted to talk, but he knew Beca didn't. And even if she did want to talk, Jesse didn't know what to say.

When they got back to the Treble House, she sat herself down at the desk, her headphones over her ears. The big headphones, the ones that blocked out every single sound from the outside world. Jesse, shaking slightly, stripped the bed free of the bloody sheets before stretching clean ones over the mattress, sitting down gingerly on the edge of the bed.

After a while, Beca got up to join him on the bed, but instead of curling up beside him like she did every other night (because Beca Mitchell was a cuddler when she was asleep- the human straightjacket, Jesse affectionately called her), she lay still as a board, as far away from him as possible.

"Good night, Bec", he said quietly.

She didn't answer.

And when he woke up the next morning, she was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

She cancelled Bellas practice.

(Bellas practice hadn't been cancelled in the entire time she was at Barden, not even when Aubrey came down with the flu and a fever so high Chloe considered hospitalising her. Instead, Aubrey sat on one of the auditorium chairs wrapped in a blanket, shivering, the megaphone amplifying her croaky voice.)

When Amy got the memo that practice was cancelled, she marched herself back towards their dorm, crashing the door open and plopping down beside the lump that was her tiny roommate.

"What up, Shawshank?"

"I was in the holding cell for an hour", Beca mumbled beneath her blankets. "You need to find a new name".

"I don't care, Shawshank's a good name. What's wrong?" she bit into a chunk of Hershey's, patting the lump underneath the blankets, concern lacing her voice.

"I'm sick, go away. You have class".

(To be fair, Beca never knew when Fat Amy had classes.)

"A bit of man candy will cheer you up. I'll go and get the Treble". Fat Amy stood up and Beca scrambled out from underneath her blankets, revealing her pale face.

"No!" she hollered, lunging towards the Australian.

Fat Amy, alarmed, stumbled backwards, tumbling onto her own bed. "Whoa", she muttered, as Beca retreated back towards her bed, crawling beneath the blankets. "What crawled up her arse and died?"

"Just go to class, Amy". Beca glared, poking her head out from underneath the blankets for a second.

Fat Amy retreated towards the door, pulling it shut behind her, before dialling the only person she knew who could fix that kind of mess.

Aubrey Posen.

"She cancelled Bellas practice". Fat Amy didn't wait for pleasantries, sounding much like the blonde on the other end of the line.

"What?" Aubrey squawked. "Is she dying?"

"She says she's sick".

"I'm calling Beca", Aubrey declared, promptly hanging up. Searching through her contacts, she pressed the green call button and held her phone to her ear. Pacing impatiently, the phone rang out, before Aubrey got Beca's voicemail.

"It's Beca. Leave a message".

"Why have you cancelled Bellas practice? You have the pitch pipe and it's your job to lead the Bellas to the finals!" hanging up, Aubrey let out a frustrated scream.

"I can't deal with their shit right now", Beca mumbled out loud, before turning her phone off and tossing it under her bed.

"She cancelled Bellas practice", Aubrey ranted to Chloe, pacing up and down the floor of their tiny apartment. "Fat Amy says that she says she's sick, but I don't believe it. She's not sick".

"Aubrey-"

"I mean, she cancelled Bellas practice! How does she expect to lead our Bellas to the finals at Lincoln Centre this year if she cancels practice?"

"Aubrey-"

"For serious, Chloe! Who does she think she is?"

"She's obviously got a good reason, Bree", Chloe told her friend, before picking up her phone.

"Are you going to call her? She didn't answer my calls". Aubrey's voice softened a little. "Make sure she's okay, Chlo. I've got to get to work. Love you".

Chloe blew the blonde a kiss. "Love you".

As soon as Aubrey exited the apartment, Chloe dialled Beca's number. And just like the blonde, she got her voice mail.

"It's Beca. Leave a message".

"Bec, its Chloe. I hope you're alright. Call me back, alright? We're worried about you. Love you".

Giving it a bit of time, she called the tiny brunette back before her worry started to really set in. so she dialled Jesse.

"Hey Jesse, its Chloe", she said quickly. "Hey, is Beca okay? She cancelled Bellas practice and isn't answering any calls- Fat Amy called us to let us know".

"Chloe-" Jesse gulped, swallowing hard.

"Jesse? Oh my God, what happened? Are you okay?"

"Just give her some time, alright? She'll call you", he said finally. "I've got to go now, alright, Chloe?"

"Alright. But sweetie, if you need anything- if any of you need anything- call me immediately, alright?"

"Alright", he said quietly, before setting his phone down.

* * *

Beca didn't know what she felt. Her head hurt, her stomach hurt (like period cramps, but a thousand times worse) and her heart hurt. How could she love something she'd never had? She'd never seen their baby; she'd never even felt them kick. She didn't even know if they were a boy or a girl!

So she did the thing she had always done when she was at Barden and in a crisis.

"Chloe?" Beca whimpered down the phone, hating herself for sounding so weak. "Can you… can you please come here?"

"Of course, sweetie", Chloe said, holding the phone to her ear. "Do you want me to stay on the phone with you while I'm on my way?"

"No, it's okay". Beca gulped.

"I'll be there soon, okay?"

"Thank you".

"Love you Bec".

"Love you Chloe".

Chloe didn't know what was wrong- but she came prepared. So she knocked on Fat Amy and Beca's dorm room with a grocery bag of chocolate and ice cream and tissues, because had heard the pain in her friend's voice.

Knocking once, she heard her muffled voice. "Go away Stacie, I told you, I'm sick!"

(Chloe knew her Bellas had been taking care of the brunette, despite how much Beca hated it.)

"Bec, its Chloe".

"It's open".

Chloe pushed the door open to find Beca cocooned in her blankets, face free of makeup and tear streaked. Her heart broke a little at how young she looked, and she rushed to her side.

"Oh, Beca!"

"Hi Chloe".

Everything spilled out, as she cried into Chloe's shoulder. At how excited she was to tell everyone, at how happy Jesse was. At how despite everything, they even though Aubrey was going to be excited (she would be, Chloe had assured her thousands of times). But all that had been ripped from them.

"It sucks". Beca swiped at her face with the back of her hand, blinking furiously.

"Bec, I think you need to talk to Jesse".

She shook her head. "I can't".

* * *

"How can you love something you never had?" Beca wanted to know, cradling a hot water bottle to her abdomen, as Chloe opened the tub of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. Digging in her spoon, she let out a heavy breath and felt yet more hot tears run down her face. Chloe grabbed a tissue, dabbing at her cheeks and holding the tiny brunette tight.

"I don't know, sweetie", she murmured.

"Hey Shawshank!" Fat Amy called from the other side of the door. "Let us in!"

"We've got pizza!" Stacie added as an afterthought, as if pizza could make the whole situation better.

"Don't let them in", Beca said, her eyes widening.

"She's got a key, hun", Chloe reminded her. "Dhe lives with you".

"I don't care- quick, we'll barricade the door shut".

(Obviously she had spent too much time with the blonde.)

But before she could do anything about it, the door burst open and Fat Amy looked at her sheepishly, loaded down with bags (bursting at the seams) of what seemed to be junk food.

"It was Aubrey's idea", she said with a shrug, plopping down on the bed. "now how about some of that pizza?"

(Aubrey had found Chloe's note when she came home from work- 'gone to Barden, the Bellas need us'- and had driven back to their college without a second thought. Meeting up with Fat Amy, neither had known what was wrong, but they both knew that it needed to be fixed.)

Beca wasn't sure how to react- she didn't know whether to laugh or cry or scream, at the sight of all her Bellas. Figuring she had done enough crying to last her a lifetime, she settled for a shaky smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Jesse cancelled Trebles practice. He burrowed himself in his room, headphones covering his ears and plugged into his laptop, watching The Breakfast Club on repeat. He didn't even get up to make popcorn.

That in turn worried Benji the most.

"Dude, what happened last night?" Donald asked the younger boy, and Benji shrugged. "I mean, Beca was here and then they drove away and then Beca never came home".

"Jesse?" Donald tapped on Jesse's door, before swinging it open. They found the boy cocooned in his blankets, his eyes fixated on the screen.

(They knew something was wrong when Jesse didn't fist pump with Judd Nelson.)

"Hey buddy", Benji said. "What's up?"

"I don't think this is healthy, man", Donald said honestly. "Where's Beca? Why didn't she come home with you last night?"

Jesse felt his heart break just a little more when Donald said 'home', because they had made his room in the Treble house their home. Despite Beca sharing with Fat Amy, they both knew that the girls' dorm went empty most nights.

"Did you break up?" Donald wanted to know, and Jesse shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe".

"Maybe? How do you maybe break up with someone?" Hat said, coming into the room in time to catch Jesse's last statement.

"It's complicated". And Jesse pressed play again, essentially blocking them out.

"What the hell happened?" Hat wanted to know, and Donald just shrugged.

"Shit went down", the other boy said finally.

* * *

That afternoon, when Jesse emerged from his bedroom (flinching at the light), he made his way to the station, knowing that Beca had the same shift as him. Instead, he bumped into Luke, who glared at him.

"Is there a reason Beca wanted all the night shifts from now on? And why is she taking the next fortnight off?"

(Beca worked fast, he had to give it to her.)

"She's sick", he said finally, and Jesse saw a flash of what he would ordinarily see as concern in Luke's eyes.

"Right", he said finally, picking up a crate of CDs.

He understood why Beca was pushing him away. He just wished that she wouldn't. He thought he had broken down her walls, but nothing was going to crack through the steel enforced concrete wrapped around her.


	11. Chapter 11

"_Beca, its Jesse. I know this isn't gonna help, but just… don't do anything. I love you_".

"_Bec, can you please call me_?"

"_Beca, can you just let me know you're getting my messages_?"

"_This isn't gonna help, but I love you_".

"_I just thought you should know_".

"_Please call me_?"

"_Beca_?"

"_Please let me know you're okay_".

"_I love you_".

Beca hiccupped slightly at her phone, her cheeks red and her eyes puffy. Her Bellas had long since passed out on her floor- Aubrey lying flat as a board with a blanket pulled up to her neck, while Lily curled up in a ball. Chloe was stretched out, her limbs entangled with Stacie's long legs, while Cynthia Rose was sprawled out. Beca didn't even know when Fat Amy got into her bed, but as usual, her arm and leg were hanging off the edge, snoring loudly. Open packets of various snacks and the abandoned pizza boxes (empty, Fat Amy made sure of it) lay in the spaces that the Bellas weren't occupying, all signs that they had dropped everything to come to her aid.

She had never been the girl with friends. Friends who were girls. She hadn't hung out with the girls since her parents divorced and her father walked out.

The same father who's wife was bringing a child into the world, only weeks before Beca's own baby was meant to be due.

Her stomach hurt so much. She thought regular period pain was bad, but it felt like her stomach was eating itself. Trying to ignore the pain, she flicked through the dozens of text messages Jesse had sent her since that morning.

**Can you call me?**

**Beca, can you please call me?**

**Please let me know you're okay.**

**I heard that you cancelled Bellas practice. **

**Beca, I'm worried about you, can you please call me?**

**Or answer my messages?**

**There's a lot of bubbles on my side of the screen and not so many on yours.**

**Beca?**

**Please just let me know you're okay.**

**Bec?**

**You promised me you wouldn't shut me out like this. Not anymore.**

**You have good reason to, but its killing me.**

**Beca?**

**Please just let me know you're alright.**

**I miss you. **

**I love you.**

**No matter what, I always will.**

**I understand if you don't want me there on Thursday when you have lunch with your Dad and Sheila. But let me know if I can come. **

**I love you.**

She bit back a sob, before turning off her phone again and sliding it under her pillow.

The thing she was dreading most?

The fact that she knew she still had to face lunch with her father and Sheila. And Jesse.

* * *

The next morning, while she waited for her Bellas to rise (except Aubrey, who worked on a clockwork schedule and was awake before the sun, even on weekends) she stepped outside her dorm, dialling Jesse's number. She had to talk to him, even though she didn't have anything to say.

"Jesse?" she said hollowly, and Jesse felt his heart soar.

(He thought he had imagined her name on the caller ID.)

"If you still want to come for lunch, we're meeting at the café outside of campus. I'll meet you there".

"Beca-"

"I'll see you Thursday".

She heard the hurt in his voice, and knew that she was the one who had brought on the hurt. But building walls around her was the only way she knew how to protect herself, despite the fact that she only ended up hurting herself.

She loved him. But she was hurting too much to realise.

"You need to talk to him, Beca", Aubrey said from the doorway. "I know it hurts-"

"No, you don't! You don't know how much it hurts!"

And the floodgates opened again, as tears streamed down her face. Aubrey stood there, shocked, for a moment, before gingerly holding out her arms (she had a lot of experiencing in comforting Chloe, because the redhead wore her heart on her sleeve and got attached way too quickly, but she had no experience with the brunette. Beca wore a mask that she had spent her senior year trying to break through, with little success). And despite the fact that it was Aubrey Posen who gave her a migraine most days, Beca dived into her arms, seeking comfort, and Aubrey held her tight, whispering soothing words of nothing to the tiny brunette.

(Because Beca was a lot like Chloe, Aubrey realised as she hugged her, deep down. When they loved something or someone, they used their whole heart.)


	12. Chapter 12

Jesse was pacing up and down the outside of the café, having seen Sheila and Beca's father sitting inside but not wanting to enter without Beca (partly because her father still hated him, because of the time she got arrested for him. And the time he witnessed her almost jump him in the fifth row).

And after a full five minutes of pacing (he knew Beca was going to be late, he didn't expect it to be any other way, but seriously?) he saw her coming down the road, her head down and her headphones on.

"Beca", he called. "Be-caw!"

(Ordinarily, that would have brought a smile onto her face, but he got no emotion.)

"Hi", she said shortly. "Let's do this".

(He wanted to take her hand, but he didn't.)

They greeted the Swansons with appropriate enthusiasm, and Jesse flinched at the face that Sheila was resting her hand on her baby bump. Beca swallowed hard, trying to ignore it, as she allowed Jesse to pull he chair out for her.

Ordering drinks (Beca's way of putting off the topic at hand, and she knew it), they danced around the original point of their lunch, until her father couldn't stand it any longer.

"So, Beca", Dr Swanson said to his daughter, smiling at the nineteen year old. "You said you had something to tell us?"

"What was it you wanted to tell us, Bec?" Sheila said with a smile.

(She wanted to hit her for calling her 'Bec'. That was not okay. That would never be okay.)

She swallowed hard, fiddling with her napkin and refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Jesse glanced at her, wanting more than anything to take her hand in his and let her know that it was all going to be okay, but he knew that he couldn't. her walls were up, and when her walls were up, everything else was out.

"Um…" she bit her bottom lip, trying to hold herself together. "Um… just that I'm really excited to be a big sister".

(Saying that would make up for the original shock and horror that had played across her face when they originally told her.)

The grins that spread across her father and Sheila's faces were too much to bear. Pushing back her chair and standing up, she apologised quickly, snatching up her bag.

"I'm sorry".

And she ran.

"Beca!"

Her father watched her go, bewildered. "What was that?"

"She's not feeling well today", Jesse answered, standing up quickly. "Dr Mitchell, Sheila, I'm really sorry, but I think we need to bail".

"Take care of her, sweetie", Sheila said, and Jesse took that as permission to bolt after her.

He found her leaning against the building, her chest heaving and her eyeliner streaked down her cheeks. Wiping at her face furiously, she tried to pull herself together, with little success.

"Beca-" Jesse tried, reaching out for her, but she cut him off.

"Just don't!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. "Jesus Christ!"

He was silent for a moment, as she steadied her voice.

"You want to know why I'm pushing you away?"

"Please!" he cried. "just tell me, so I can fix it!"

"Because every time I see your face, it fucking kills me! Because I lost a baby that was meant to be a perfect image of you, and now they're gone!" hiccupping, she scrubbed at her face, knowing she only smeared the black makeup even further down her cheeks. "Fuck- can we be done with this conversation, please?"

"Beca-"

She ran (and she didn't run- obviously the cardio she had done with the Bellas had done something for her) all the way to the dorm she shared with Fat Amy. Stacie was sprawled out on her roommate's bed (Beca didn't even care how she got into the room) and Beca threw herself down beside the taller brunette. Stacie, without saying a word, simply put an arm around Beca and patted her shoulder gently.

"You know, one time, I-" the taller brunette said after a few moments, and Beca shook her head.

"Not today, Stacie".


	13. Chapter 13

After that disastrous lunch date that wasn't, Jesse accepted the fact that they were never going to be the same again. He stopped calling and stopped texting, and went on with the life he knew. He didn't even see Beca at the station any more- she continued to take the night shifts.

It was the night shifts that were the worst, and Beca knew it. When she was alone in the station, the lights dim, music playing, she was left with all the reminders of Jesse.

She didn't realise how much she had until it was gone. She didn't realise how much Jesse had changed her until she didn't have him around.

After a year of trying to fight it, she had fallen head over heels. She had given into the feelings she was fighting, allowing Jesse in. he had broken down the walls she had had up since her father walked out. She had let him in and showed him her heart, and had ended up getting hurt. She knew it wasn't his fault, but it hurt, none the less.

* * *

"Hello?" Jesse said, unsure who was on the other end of the phone (and hoping all the while it was Beca with a new number).

"This is Aubrey Posen", Aubrey started, not even acknowledging Jesse's greeting. "Have you spoken to Beca?"

(Despite the mask that Beca had plastered over her face, Aubrey and Chloe and the rest of their Bellas saw straight through her. And despite the initial hate on Aubrey's part, towards the relationship Beca and Jesse had, they knew that the couple belonged together.)

"Aubrey?" Jesse could barely believe it.

"Have you spoken to her?"

He shook her head. "I've tried, she's blocked me out. You know just as well as I do that when Beca puts her walls up no one can get through".

(The day of the ICCA semi-finals the year before was not one they had forgotten, with Beca's blow up backstage.)

"You got through to her once, didn't you?" she argued. "You can do it again! She's not herself, she was good with you. She was happy. Unless you don't love her anymore?"

"What? Of course I love her! What kind of question was that?"

"You need to talk to her", Aubrey said simply. "You two were good together".

It didn't matter how much Aubrey hated the fact that the Bellas oath had been broken, the love she saw between Beca and Jesse was real. It wasn't like Stacie, who slept with three guys a day, it wasn't like Fat Amy, who had been caught doing the walk of shame many times during Aubrey's time at Barden, and it wasn't like Chloe, who fell head over heels to have her heart crushed (although Aubrey did feel bad and bought her best friend Ben and Jerry's and sat up soothing her).

* * *

"This is Aubrey Posen", Aubrey blurted out, the moment Beca picked up the phone.

Beca let out an audible groan. "Hi Aubrey, we're all good, the set list is decided and we're going great. Fat Amy, Aubrey wants to talk to you".

"Nope". Fat Amy rolled over, burying her head in the pillow mountain on her bed.

"I called to talk to you", Aubrey almost snapped.

"What's wrong now, Aubrey?"

"I just called to check up on you".

"I spoke to Chloe this morning. You live together, don't you talk?" Beca smirked out of pure amusement (and a little bit of love for the two older girls). "Aubrey, I promise, I'm fine".

"You're not fine", Aubrey argued.

(Beca wanted to know how Aubrey thought she had the authority to assess how fine she was. She wasn't Beca; she didn't know how fine she was.)

"Have you even spoken to Jesse?"

"No".

"You need to speak to Jesse", Aubrey said, her tone gentler. "You two were good together, you need to sort it out".

"You don't get it, Aubrey, we aren't going to work".

"You worked once!"

"Aubrey, I'm home", Chloe said in the background. "Who are you talking to?"

Beca groaned. "Hi Chloe".

"Beca!" and Chloe's voice filtered through the line. "How are you?"

"Not much has changed since I talked to you this morning".

(Secretly, Beca loved how close all the Bellas, past and present, were. She never thought she'd count those girls as family, but she did.)

"Just talk to him", Aubrey said finally.

(Beca had to admit, she never thought that Aubrey Posen would be the one to encourage her to talk to a Treblemaker.)

"Aubrey-"

"Just talk to him".


	14. Chapter 14

**Just to clarify, Beca originally only told Chloe that she was pregnant, but when it was confirmed that she miscarried and called Chloe to come and see her, the other Bellas found out. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me or even tweet me ( RhyleighGrace) :) Thanks for all the reviews! Only one chapter to go.**

* * *

"Jesse?" Beca stood awkwardly at the open door of the Treble house, poking her head in.

"Beca", he said with a grin, loping towards her. "Come on in, what's up? Are you okay?"

She offered him a juice pouch, and he looked at her in surprise.

"Strawberry kiwi. Your favourite", she said quietly.

'Thanks, Beca". He gave her a small smile. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry".

"No, Bec, I'm sorry for pushing you. I mean, it wasn't easy on me, I can't imagine how hard it was on you".

She swallowed deeply, before nodding. "Yeah…"

He put an arm around her, kissing the top of her head.

"The stepmonster had the baby", she offered. "It's a little boy".

"Hey, congratulations big sister". He grinned.

"Thanks. They called him Nicholas". She shuffled a little on the spot, her bottom lip worrying beneath her teeth, before glancing up at him.

He knew what was playing on her mind before she could even ask. "Want me to come to the hospital with you?"

"Could you?" her heartbeat sped up a little, as she nodded (a little too eagerly, she wanted to smack herself).

He nodded, before piercing the straw through the strawberry kiwi juice pouch.

"Yeah", he agreed, and Beca grinned.

"Bec, are you sure you're going to be okay to do this?" Jesse worried, as they headed into the hospital doors. "I mean-"

"Yeah", she said with a nod, entwining her fingers with his. "We'll get another chance when the time's right".

The way she said 'we' made his heart soar, and he grabbed her into a hug, spinning her around and making her squeal. Setting her on the ground again, he pressed his lips against hers, feeling her tiny arms wrap themselves around his body.

"It's inevitable", he whispered into her hair, feeling her silent laughter shake both of their bodies.

* * *

"Beca! Jesse!" Sheila grinned, looking happy but tired, as the two stood in the doorway of the hospital room. "Come in, Beca sweetheart. Come and meet your baby brother".

The little boy was nestled in her stepmother's arms, wrapped in a blue blanket.

"A little brother", Beca breathed, her heart soaring.

"Dr Mitchell, Mrs Mitchell, he's beautiful", Jesse said with a grin, as the baby settled into Beca's arms. She cradled him gently, running a finger over his soft cheek. "Congratulations".

"Thank you, Jesse", Beca's father said with a smile.

"Nicholas Mitchell". Beca sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, a huge grin spreading over his face. "Does Michael know?"

"Michael's flying in tonight", Sheila told her. "We wanted to wait for Michael to be here before we told you, but we'd like you to be Nicholas's godparents.

"What?" Beca's eyes widened and Jesse reached out, knowing she wouldn't drop the baby but worried that she would. "Me?"

"You and Jesse and Michael and Anna", her father elaborated, naming Michael's girlfriend of the past five years. "We've decided to give him two sets of godparents".

"Me?" Jesse said incredulously.

Dr Mitchell shrugged, and Beca looked at him with wide eyes.

"You want us to be his godparents?" she squeaked, and he nodded.

"You make my daughter happy", he said finally. "And that little boy will always have someone to look up to".

"Thank you!" Jesse said finally.

"Want to hold him?" Beca said after a moment, and Jesse accepted the baby in his arms (fighting back the urge to hold him in the air and sing 'The Circle of Life' from the Lion King, because he knew that her parents would immediately regret their decision in naming him godfather and Beca would dump his ass), cradling him gently.

"He's beautiful", he said with a smile.

Beca leant against him and Jesse pressed a kiss to the side of her head, their eyes never leaving the baby.

There was unspoken angst between them. Neither knew that the other had curled up in their respective rooms for days, watching _The Breakfast Club_ on repeat. Beca had listened to what she called her 'Jesse mixes' (although she would never tell Jesse about them), and Jesse had listen to the mixes Beca had given him. Apart, they had mourned the baby that was meant to be theirs, but in a way, they had healed.

And seeing Nicholas, their godson and Beca's baby brother, seemed to bring them together again.

They were together again.

And everything was okay.


	15. Epilogue

**Just to clarify, Beca was eleven weeks pregnant when she miscarried- one week before it is seen as safe to tell you so much for your continued support throughout this story, it means so much! There will be plenty of new projects from me in the coming future, so keep reading (follow me on Twitter for updates, RhyleighGrace)! All the best, Rhyleigh :)**

* * *

"It's a girl!"

"She's beautiful", Jesse breathed, as his daughter was lifted into the air for her parents to see. Beca was a mess of sweat and tears, as she laughed and cried. "Oh my God, Bec, she's gorgeous".

Beca held her arms out for the squirming baby, in awe of how beautiful the red faced, screaming baby was.

"Oh my God, hello baby girl!" Jesse leaned forward as Beca cradled her gently, soothing the baby with just her touch.

It was worth it. Nine months of a sore back, sore boobs, and stretch marks. Nine months of raging hormones (with Jesse taking the brunt of it, the poor guy), and nine hours of drug-free labour, all for the baby girl in her arms.

"Hey there Allie", Beca almost sobbed, as her baby's eyes met her own. "Oh my God!"

"She looks just like you", Jesse said softly.

"She's so beautiful", Beca cried.

"She's perfect", Jesse confirmed. "Welcome to the world, Allie Swanson".

"Ally Claire Swanson", Beca corrected.

(She wasn't sure if Jesse had been joking when he said he wanted to name their baby, if it was a girl, after the characters in _The Breakfast Club_, but it had stuck. Allie Claire had been the winner, and Jesse had been surprised that badass Beca Mitchell, hater of all things good and fun in the world- like movies- had wanted to name their child after characters in a movie.)

"Welcome to the world, Allie Claire Swanson".

* * *

Their friends flooded into the room the moment Jesse stepped out, having spent the last nine hours camped in the waiting room. Chloe was the first one to react to the baby in Beca's arms, as she held her own arms out.

"Beca, she's gorgeous!"

"Want a cuddle?" Beca offered.

(Chloe didn't know why Beca felt the need to ask such a ridiculous question, but put it down to baby brain.)

"She's so perfect", Chloe cooed, rocking the baby gently in her arms. "She's so beautiful, Bec, oh my God!"

Aubrey smiled at her, reaching over to pat Beca on the shoulder. "You did good, Beca".

"Thanks, Aubrey". Beca smiled.

She was tired- physically and mentally- but there was no way she was going to go to sleep and miss her daughter's first day. There was no way that she was going to nod off and miss her daughter meeting her aunts and uncles for the first time.

"Why didn't you name her Amy?" Fat Amy demanded, peering into Chloe's arms.

"She can't have the same name as her favourite aunty", Beca objected. And just as expected, there was outroar.

"What?" Lily squeaked.

"Aca scuse me?" Stacie scoffed.

"What?" fire shot through Aubrey's eyes, and she glared at the tiny brunette (Beca glared right back, because her hormones were all over the place and she could take on Aubrey Posen if she wanted to).

Chloe just smirked, because she had already been told that she had been made godmother.

"She'll have several favourite aunties", Donald predicted. "But only one favourite uncle!" he puffed his chest out, grinning.

"Don't worry, Benji, you're still godfather", Beca assured the other boy, seeing the way he deflated slightly.

"I just got off the phone, Bec, my parents can't fly in until tomorrow morning", Jesse reported, coming into the room with a stressed look on his face. "I spoke to Dad, I heard my mother abusing the airline on the other phone".

She chuckled. "God I love your mother".

"I do too, but God, she's a nutcase". Jesse grinned, plopping down on the bed and motioning for her to move over. "Hey, move over a bit".

"Are you serious?" she asked him incredulously. "I just pushed your kid out of my vagina and now you want to take up room on my bed?"

Stacie started to chuckle, as she rocked the baby. "She's so gorgeous", she cooed. "I want a baby".

"Shouldn't be too hard for you", Fat Amy murmured, just loud enough for Beca and Jesse to hear.

"Amy!" Beca said, aghast, and Fat Amy shrugged.

"I tell it how it is".

As Allie was passed to her Uncle Benji (who held her gingerly but with a look of total adoration on his face), there was a knock at the door.

"Beca!"

"Hey buddy!" Beca said warmly, as her little brother flew into the room.

"Hi Jesse!" five year old Nicholas giggled, as Jesse hoisted him onto the bed. "Can I see the baby? Mum and Daddy said I could see the baby".

"You want to meet your niece?" Beca said, motioning for the baby to be back in her arms.

Nicholas nodded eagerly, leaning forward to peer into the face of the little pink bundle. "This is my niece?"

"That's your niece, little man". Jesse nodded, ruffling his messy curls (just like Beca and Michael, the little boy had inherited untameable curls. Jesse still cursed her father for that gene). "This is Allie Claire Swanson".

"What do you think?" Donald asked the five year old, wrapping his arm around Lily's waist.

"She's pretty".

"She is, isn't she?"

"You've got to help us, buddy", Donald told him seriously. "We've got to keep boys away from her, alright? We don't want Allie dating until she's fifty".

"Yeah". He nodded enthusiastically, making his father laugh from the doorway.

"One day Allie will meet someone who changes her for the better and shows her a completely different way of life than what she's used to", Dr Mitchell said to the young couple, smiling at his granddaughter. "Beca, she's beautiful".

"Thanks, Dad".

"Take care of her, Jesse. You have no idea how amazing being a father can be". He clapped his son in law on the shoulder and Jesse nodded.

"I will. I always have, and I always will".

The baby was scooped up by Aubrey then, and Beca leant against Jesse's shoulder, taking in the sight.

This was all because of Jesse. She was the girl she was at that moment solely because of the nerd beside her. He was the one who had taken a sledgehammer to her walls on more than one occasion, breaking them down and proving to her that there were other ways to react. He had made her think that not all marriages were bad, and she had allowed him to slip a wedding ring on her left hand.

Most importantly, he made her a mother.

(Allie was a bit of a surprise, she'd be the first to admit it- and it scared her shitless. But she wasn't that college girl anymore. She was married with a successful job and a successful husband and aca-children were inevitable, it seemed.)

"Hey there beautiful girl", Beca said softly, once the baby was back in her arms. "You're so perfect".

"You're so perfect", Jesse echoed.

They were broken once. But they had been brought together by a beautiful baby boy, their godson and Beca's baby brother. And five years later, they had a baby in their lives again.

But this time, it was theirs.

Jesse looked lovingly at Beca, but Beca was too infatuated by the baby to notice. It was at that moment that Lily took a photo, presenting it to them two days later when they were bringing Allie home.

It was that photo that made everything alright. Whenever either of them were having a bad day- whenever Allie's crying in the middle of the night felt like too much- they looked at that photograph, framed in their hallway.

That photo proved to them that they were stronger than either of them thought.

All because of that little girl.


End file.
